Sammy Godefroy
History Born the seventh and youngest son of the Godefroy house who has served The Champion of The Peoples Wrath for as long as written logs date back. Godefroy was the name given to one of The Champions faithful servants, Sigrun-Fehdanc a woman with no known linage before her. She stayed behind after The Champions ascension to lead the Wrathian horde and focused their efforts against those who would harm society so no good citizen would be faced with the horrors that was: War, Famine, Bandits, Rampaging beasts. Under her watch Wrathians were able to prosper. Rumors say Sigrun Godefroy lives to this day but this is regarded as hearsay by most Wrathian citizens. Sams birth was met with some commotion from his two human parents Siegfried and Freya Godefroy. He came out of the womb with four arms, a tail, and scale like patches surrounding his elbows and knees. The two were overjoyed Sam was blessed with having the strong blood of the Ancestors, namely the four arms of Sigrun The Atom Splitter. Two years later the Godefroy Family was blessed a second time. Siegfried's brother had a daughter who also was blessed with the four arms of The Atom Splitter, her name was Samantha. Sam when he was younger used to look down upon Samantha as he was older and Inherited more than she did. But the power balance quickly shifted during their Adolescence. Samantha Inherited her mothers height and her arms were much more formed and able to do delicate tasks while Sam took his arms for granted and just used them to swing at her during practice. This infuriated him to no end. To make up for their differences Sam began VR battle simulations early at the age of nine. He hardened his psyche by the age off thirteen he had virtually experienced the horrors of war hundreds of times over. And on his thirteenth birthday he did not ask for a party nor cake, he demanded barbells and weights. Every day he worked himself to the brink to the point that he didn't even remember what he was doing it all for. During all this time he had refused to even have a friendly spar with his cousin. When he turned sixteen his body had grown as much as it could leaving him at a measly 4'2 as Samantha was 6'0 and still growing. But this time it was different on his sixteenth birthday he challenged Samantha once more. The bout lasted just under an hour and bruised and bloody he barely eked out his first victory. As the years went by the two constantly challenged one another. Sometimes he would take the win sometimes she would, their skills widened and closened constantly as they one up'ed each other every time. At the age of eighteen on the night before he was sent to get bloodied in his first battle against a small pirate vessel Siegfried, Sams father, took sam aside and gave him one last piece of knowledge before he set out. He taught him how to compound stimulants that The Atom Splitter once used herself to give her an edge during battle. He only taught him the weakest warning him that a stronger dose would leave him in the worst state of disrepair. He gave it to him as a last resort not to be used freely. His first assault stays fresh in his mind even today. He sat ready in a Hedgehog-Class Boarding Skiff, he looked out and he saw another six skiffs just like the one he was sitting in. Each one with two Wrathian's ready to cause mayhem as soon as they got on board. The initial attack went well only one skiff was destroyed and everyone else was able to latch onto the vessel no worse for wear and able to puncture through the hull with their Wrathian Boarding Spears and infiltrate the ship. after that everything was F.U.B.A.R the opposition was more prepared than anticipated and better equipped for that matter. His Skiff mate was killed he had even used the stimulant that his father prepared for him. All Sam could manage was holing himself in the cargo hold. Appearance Short and scruffy with disheveled hair that grows past his ears. Sammy is a humanoid with a generally happy disposition that makes his blue eyes shine even in the darkest of situations even with the bags under his eyes from many sleepless nights. He has the build of a boxer with little to no fat, Even his extra pair of arms that grow out of his shoulder blades are toned showing his dedication to training. Dangling from his tailbone is a monkey like tail it often sways with his emotions making it easy to get a read on him even when he is stone faced. Personality Describe your character's personality. Friends * Samantha: Friend, Cousin, Rival. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations What do you hope to accomplish in this world? Category:Starjammer Player Characters